KACAU!
by IKKIttebayo-2nd
Summary: Just one word for you, CHAOTIC!


**..:: K A C A U ! ! ::..**

_Naruto fanfiction_

By

Baka no **IKKIttebayo**

**Summary** :_ 'just one word, chaotic'_

Warning : agak GaJe, agak OC, agak AU, agak Shounen-ai??, suka tidak suka boleh baca.

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto-sama**

**ENJOY!**

*****Author kabur,melarikan diri*****

**

* * *

  
**

Jam weker di lantai, menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi kurang 5 menit. Berarti lima menit lagi weker itu akan mengumandangkan lagu 'bangun tidur' nya mbah surip *lho?*, untuk membangunkan dua mahkluk tampan nan keren yang tidur di dalam kamar ini untuk santap sahur.

.

'_Ugh...hegh..do-dobe-'_

_._

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acak-an bernama Sasuke Uchiha alias Teme Uchiha tidur di atas futon dengan mimik muka serius dan terlihat menderita.

.

'_..sialan kau Teme..kenapa kau habiskan ramenku-'_

_._

Di sebelahnya, masih di atas futon yang sama, terbaring laki-laki berambut pirang ala buah duren bernama Naruto Uzumaki alias Dobe Uzumaki, komat-kamit gaje dengan iler nempel di sudut mulut, terlihat gelisah dan tak mau diam.

Sementara, Sasuke megap-megap, memukul benda yang menindih lehernya.

.

'_...nyem..nyem'_

_._

Naruto memindahkan kakinya dari leher Sasuke. Masih dalam keadaan terlelap, Sasuke keliatan lega.

.

'_...Sakura chan..kau membelikan aku ramen! Arigato!...'_

_._

BRUUK~!

Belum sempat Sasuke banyak menghirup oksigen, tiba-tiba dia merasa sesak lagi. Sekarang seluruh tubuhnya malah tidak bisa bergerak. Dia ingin berteriak tapi mulutnya terkunci.

.

'_Ugh...dobe..ada apa sebenarnya ini?..'_

_._

'**Bangun tidur, tidur lagi, bangun lagi, tidur lagi, banguuuuun, tidur lagiii..'**

**.**

Sudah pukul 3, waktunya mbah surip membangunkan mereka.

.

'_..aku benci lagu ini..'_

_._

Naruto sengaja memasang lagu yang dibenci Sasuke supaya si Teme itu cepet bangunnya.

Sasuke sudah tak sabar membuka matanya, terbangun dari mimpi buruk 'sesak'nya.

Seketika, mata hitamya bertemu dengan mata biru cerah si dobe yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, dan sekarang dia tahu kenapa mulutnya tak bisa bergerak.

"HUWAAA!!! , mereka berdua histeris di tengah pagi buta.

"DOBE SIALAN!! A-APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?!", Sasuke langsung lompat dari futon dan mojok di sudut kamar sambil ngelap-ngelap bibirnya pake baju piyamanya.

"A-AKU YANG HARUS BERTANYA BEGITU! TEME MESUM!!", Naruto langsung berdiri sambil memasang muka mau muntah, karena ternyata Sakura yang dipeluknya tadi hanya mimpi.

"Aku tidak mau lagi tidur satu Futon denganmu!", Sasuke bangkit dari pojokan dengan kesal sembari mematikan weker bernada lagu yang tak disukainya itu.

"He? Silahkan saja! Silahkan tidur di tatami yang dingin itu. Siapa yang suruh nginep di rumahku yang cuma punya satu Futon?!", Naruto ngomel sambil nunjuk-nunjuk futonnya yang dah gak berbentuk.

"Cih..", Sasuke nyerah, padahal Naruto sudah mengingatkan kalo dirumahnya cuma ada satu Futon tapi Sasuke bersikeras untuk nginep di rumah Naruto.

Mau balik ke rumah?, orang tuanya sedang pergi, kuncinya dipegang Itachi, yang sekarang lagi bertugas bersama tim ANBU-nya. Nginap di rumah yang lain? Akh..Sasuke tidak begitu disukai oleh teman-temannya yang lain, cuma Naruto yang dekat sama Sasuke.

"Oi,oi, mau apa kau Dobe?! Jangan mendekat!!"

"Kenapa sih kamu, Teme? Aku kan cuma mau ngambil jaketku yang kamu pegang sekarang. Dingin tau!", Naruto menyambar jaket item orens pemberian ero sennin dari pegangan Sasuke.

Sasuke diem tanda cengok. Ternyata dia ngelap bibirnya tadi pake jaket Naruto, bukan pake piyamanya. Pantesan ada bau-bau kuah ramen sepet..

"Oi! Teme! Mau sampai kapan bengong di situ? Keburu Imsak tuh..", Naruto keluar dari kamar nista itu menuju dapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang shock.

_________________________

"Nih, yang ada cuma ini.", Naruto meletakkan semangkuk Ramen yang sudah di panasinya di atas meja makan, lalu duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke.

"He? Cuma semangkok? Gak ada makanan lain apa?", miskin banget sih di Dobe ini?, pikir Sasuke.

"Gak ada, Sas. Sebenarnya itu jatah untukku saja, karena kamu tiba-tiba datang, jadinya terpaksa kita bagi dua ni ramen."

"Dasar Dobe! Mana cukup buat kita berdua? Paling-paling beratnya cuma 80 gr kalo di bagi dua jadi masing-masing kita cuma makan 40 gr dong?", dasar orang jenius mau makan mie aja pake itung-itungan.

"Kalo gak mau ya udah, kamu gak usah makan.", Naruto dah siap-siap nyamber Ramen yang cuma semangkok itu.

"Oi!oi! Y-ya udah deh gak pa pa dikit, yang penting makan sahur.."

Sasuke buru-buru ngambil mangkok di rak piring. Namun, karena buru-buru Sasuke gak liat ada tumpahan kuah Ramen di lantai.

"GABRUK! KOMPRYAAANG!",

"Astaghfirullah! Ya ampun Teme?!! Kau tak apa apa?!"

"Kuso! Kenapa juga ada kuah Ramen di sono?!", Sasuke misuh-misuh.

"Mana mangkok nya pecah lagi.", Naruto ngambil pecahan mangkok gambar pantat ayam –eh- gambar ayam jago sembari membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Eh dobe, ada mangkok laen gak?", dasar Uchiha gak sopan, bukannya minta maap malah minta mangkok lain.

"Gak ada. Aku cuma punya mangkok dua biji, dan berkat kau, aku jadi cuma punya satu mangkok.", Naruto kembali duduk di kursi makan.

"Jadi?"

"Terpaksa semangkok berdua, apa boleh buat. Sudahlah Teme, jangan memasang tampang begitu, cepat duduk sono, bentar lagi mo imsak."

Sroot, Sroot, mereka menghirup Ramen bersama-sama sambil nonton tipi. Tanpa sadar mereka berdua menyesap sehelai mi yang sama, hingga muka mereka saling bertemu.*Aw..so sweet*

"AH! Teme! Selalu! Kau ini memang ada napsu ya denganku?!", Naruto ngomel-ngomel dengan muka memerah.

"A-Apa? Bukannya kau yang selalu nyari kesempatan?!", Sasuke memalingkan wajah orientalnya dengan canggung.

"Kalau begitu gantian aja deh makan Ramennya! ...Ta-tapi suapanmu jangan banyak-banyak, ya Teme.", Naruto menyodorkan mangkok berisi Ramen ke Sasuke.

"Cih.."

__________________________________

Setelah acara makan yang 'mendokusei na' itu, mereka istirahat di depan tipi.

"Sas, kita gak usah lanjut tidur ya, kita nonton pilem aja sampe pagi.", Naruto yang gak mau ngalamin kejadian tadi nyari-nyari alasan supaya gak tidur bareng si Teme.

"Hn-"

"Kamu mo nonton apa Sas?", Naruto sibuk ngubek-ngubek kardus mi ramen yang sekarang berisi koleksi DVD-nya.

"Terserah kamu."

"Kalo gitu nonton pilem ini aja ya. Dari beli sampe sekarang belom sempat aku tonton."

"Kenapa, be?"

"Nontonnya gak bisa sendirian."

Naruto memasukkan cakram DVD ke PS2-nya *lho*.

"Aku sebenarnya pengen nonton pilem genre kayak gini tapi belum ada waktu yang tepat dan mental ku belom siap, apa lagi sendirian."

"Pilem apaan sih?", jangan-jangan pilem bokep nih? Pikir Sasuke mesum.

'_Astagfirullah! Si Dobe ini!, Baru Sahur dah mau bikin dosa.'_, Sasuke udah mikir yang nggak-nggak.

.

JRENG!! Dari layar muncul judul : 'Hantu Terowongan Casablanca'

.

"Ya ampun Dobe! Kau 'kan gak suka pilem hantu?!", Sasuke menggeplak pala Naruto karena setengah kecewa ternyata bukan pilem bokep *lho?*.

"Kalo berdua aku gak takut,-mungkin-", Naruto cemberut sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Ha..aku gak nanggung ya, kalo aku sih sehoror apapun aku gak bakalan takut."

.

-setengah jam kemudian-

.

"Do-dobe hentikan, bahuku-sa-sakit-"

"K-kau juga Teme, tanganku s-sakit, lepaskan.."

Mereka ngapain? Tentu saja mereka sedang nonton pilem horor, tapi karena mentalnya gak kuat jadi, Sasuke yang gengsi padahal takut, gak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa mencengkram tangan Naruto dan Naruto yang emang gak nahan sama hantu, sembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke sambil meremas bahu Sasuke.

PYAT! Listrik mati secara tiba-tiba.

"HUWAAA!!!!", serentak mereka histeris lagi.

"Te-teme, ada apa ya?"

"Listrik nya mati bodoh! Ada lilin gak?", Sasuke menggeplak pelan pala Naruto karena gemas.

"Karena jarang mati listrik, jadi gak punya."

Sasuke sweat drop.

"Dobe, aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Apa?! Gelap-gelap begini? Nanti sajalah Teme. Tunggu listrik idup.", Naruto nyari-nyari alasan buat nyegah Sasuke ninggalin dia sendirian gelep-gelep, mana masih kebayang-kebayang tuh hantu casablance. Hiiii..

"Gak bisa. Dah beser ni.", Sasuke mulai beranjak dari duduknya ninggalin Naruto yang ngeraba-raba dalam gelap nyari si Teme.

"Teme!", Sasuke gak jawab.

_____________________

Sasuke masuk ke dalam toilet sambil raba-raba dinding kayak orang buta, pake sharingan juga gak ada gunanya, buang-buang cakra.

"ha...untung aja mati lampu, jadi dobe gak liat aku yang ampir beser di celana, Gila tu pilem! serem ajib!", Sasuke siap-siap untuk BAK (Buang Angin Kecil)*lho?*

.

"Teme kurang ajar..lama banget sih?", Naruto bangkit dari lesehannya, nyusul Sasuke ke toilet tentunya sambil raba-raba.

.

Sasuke yang sudah ancang-ancang nongkrong di toilet, tiba-tiba merasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya.

"GWAHAAAA~!", Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan horor Mode On itu langsung lompat se-meter dilanjutkan keluar toilet dengan tidak elit.

"GYAAA~!!", Naruto yang hampir sampai ke toilet pun serta merta terperanjat dengan amat sangat melihat dan mendengar sesuatu teriak sambil lari keluar dari toilet.

"TEMEE?!!"

"DOBEEEE!~"

"GUBRAAAK~!"

______________________

Matahari sudah muncul, burung-burung pun keluar dari sarangnya mencari makan, lalu seseorang mengetuk rumah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!", Itachi datang ke rumah Naruto untuk melihat apa Sasuke menginap disana.

.

"Spada~!", Tak ada jawaban.

.

_'Apa Naruto-kun tidak ada di rumah ya?'_

_._

Itachi pun mencoba untuk membuka pintu, dan ternyata tak terkunci.

.

"Assallamualai...huh? WATDEPAK-ISDIS?!! SASUKE?!", Itachi terperanjat telah menemukan adik satu-satunya terbaring nista dilantai menindih badan Naruto dan, dan ada apa dengan celananya? melorot!

"WATDE..?!o.O WAA~~ TEMEE! Kau melakukannya lagi!!~~", Naruto terbangun karena suara teriakan Itachi dan melihat Sasuke di atas badannya.

"UAPA? Lagi?? Jadi? Otouto!! Kita harus bicara! Men to Men! Benerin dulu celanamu!", Itachi langsung nyeret Sasuke keluar.

"Maafkan dia Naruto-kun. Aku jamin setalah ini dia bakal berubah.", Itachi membungkuk minta maaf kepada Naruto.

"..Aa..daijobuttebayo Itachi no onii chan"

"DOBE! AKU INI MASIH WARAS~~!!", Naruto merasa kasihan melihat Sasuke diseret menjauh dari rumahnya.

.

'Dasar Teme!'

.

* * *

OWARI~!

* * *

IKKIttebayo di sini, pertama aku mau teriak dulu..

ehm.. FFN SIALAN!!!! FIC GW GAK PERNANAH BENER! ERROR TERUS!! APA MAKSUDMU NGEDELETE MUGIWARA FAMILY KU HAAAHH????!!!

okeh, cukup.

.

ya,ya aku tau, fic ini aneh bin nista binti Gaje, gebukin aja si author gak apa~ *ngambil posisi harakiri*

buat para fujoshi..haha..gak ada SasuNaru! disini Sasuke dan Naruto adalah laki-laki normal! wakakaka! *ngibrit*

.

.

Ehm.... apa? apa yang sudah aku katakan? maaf, itu Ikkittebayo-2nd yang bicara barusan. *DOOONGG!*

YOSH! yang mau nge-repiyu atau nge- flame *Astaghfirullah*, tekan timbol ijo nya!!

* * *


End file.
